yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Take a Chance
Take a Chance is the first English opening and ending theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series. Similar to Hyper Drive, this intro was first showcased on the 4Kids website. It debuted on episode 1 and stopped airing on episode 73, being replaced on episode 74 by the song Halfway to Forever. It also plays during the final scene of episode 146. By Episode 26, major changes were made to the opening sequence. Among them, the card backs use the WDC design like in Japan, and many new characters appear, including the Vetrix Family. However, due to them being shadows in the first episode of Season 2, the intro features them with their faces revealed rather than being them in shadows in the Japanese opening "BRAVING!". The song is composed and produced by Michael Brady, with lyrics written by Shane Guenego, Arthur "Sam" Murakami and Brady.http://filteredreality.net/yugiohzexalmaintitle.html Additional work was performed by both Brendan Brady and Stephen Saxon of the Surefire Music Group. Video Season 2 Characters Season 1 * Yuma Tsukumo * Astral * Tori Meadows * Bronk Stone * Caswell Francis * Mr. Kay * Reginald Kastle * Kite Tenjo * Nelson Andrews * The Door * Mr. Heartland Season 2 * Yuma Tsukumo * Astral * Tori Meadows * Bronk Stone * Caswell Francis * Shark * Kite Tenjo * Flip Turner * Cathy Katherine * The Door * Mr. Heartland * Vetrix * Quattro * Trey * Quinton * Dr. Faker * Lillybot * Anna Kaboom * Hart Tenjo Cards Season 1 * Number 39: Utopia * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Black Ray Lancer * Gagaga Magician * Gogogo Golem * Zubaba Knight * Submersible Carrier Aero Shark * Big Jaws * Achacha Archer * Ganbara Knight * Flipangutan * Zeus' Breath Season 2 * Number 39: Utopia * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Black Ray Lancer * Gagaga Magician * Gogogo Golem * Zubaba Knight * Achacha Archer * Ganbara Knight * Baby Tiragon * Kurivolt * Acorno * Pinecono * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Lyrics English = If life is a game They say I can't win I'll never amount to nothin' Tear me down before my life begins, I won't be afraid, To challenge myself They won't ever break my fire. My dreams won't die If I high-five the sky Spread my wings, Take off, it's time to fly! Take a chance to make it all the way Take a chance forgetting yesterday! Take a chance with me... Nothing will bring me down, No retreat when I leave all my fears behind My future's still alive inside!! Take a chance and chase my doubts away, Believing gets me through my darkest days Take a chance to make it all the way, Take a chance forgetting yesterday Take a breath, my heart will lead the way, Take a chance, I'll take a chance in today! |-| French = Si la vraie de la vie est un jeu, J'aurai cette envie de gagner. Mes amis sont là pour m'aider. Je n'aurai pas peur de relever le défi. Ils n'éteindront pas la flamme en moi. Mes rêves peuvent se réaliser. Déploie tes ailes, il est temps de voler ! Tente ta chance, tu peux y arriver, Tente ta chance et oublie le passé ! Tente ta chance et gagne... Non, rien ne m'arrêtera. Car je laisse toutes mes peurs derrière moi, Et je crois toujours en mon avenir. C'est sûr ma chance si je sais tous mes doutes. Si je crois en moi, je surmonterai les épreuves. Tente ta chance, tu peux y arriver, Tente ta chance et oublie le passé ! Tente ta chance, tu peux te dépasser, Tente ta chance, oui, tente ta chance pour gagner ! |-| Italian = Mi dicono che non vincerò Che non sarò mai qualcuno Ma la mia risposta adesso è no Non mi arrenderò Nessuno potrà Fermare il mio fuoco ardente Ho un sogno grande nella mente E quel momento adesso arriverà C'è una strada da percorrere Superando l'impossibile Io ci riuscirò Niente mi fermerà Le mie paure lascierò dietro di me Perchè un futuro ancora c'è Nessun dubbio mi rallenterà La forza adesso mi accompagnerà C'è una strada da percorrere Superando l'impossibile Con il mio coraggio affronterò Questo viaggio e so che ci riuscirò |-| Portuguese = Se a vida é um jogo Seguir e vencer Derrota serve para nada E neste jogo tu irás aprender E não vou ter medo de me desafiar Eu tenho em mim um pouco Os sonhos nunca se vão apagar Se abrir as asas vou voar Se tentar, tu podes conseguir Se tentar, eu sei que irás vencer Se tentar, acredita Nada te vai parar Pois agora não há mais nenhuma pra parar Porque o futuro está ali e vais chegar Se tentar, não tens nada a temer Se tentar, o escuro fica luz Se tentar, tu podes conseguir Se tentar, eu sei que irás vencer Se tentar, aposta o coração Se tentar, o melhor começa aqui |-| Spanish = La vida es un juego que hay que ganar Tal vez sí exista un riesgo Y el miedo no me va a frenar, Valor yo tendré, Y me enfrentaré A quien quiera detenerme mis sueños Van a hacerse realidad ¡Ten confianza, atrévete a volar! Ten confianza, tienes el poder Ten confianza, no hay por qué temer! Debes de creer en ti... Nada me detendrá, seguiré adelante Ya no hay marcha atrás ¡¡Podré mis sueños alcanzar!! Toma el riesgo, atrévete a jugar, El juego de la vida hay que emprender Ten confianza, tienes el poder Ten confianza, no hay por qué temer Ten confianza, el juego hay que encender, ¡Ten confianza, el mundo hay que defender! Song Credits Composed by: Michael Brady Lyrics by: Shane Guenego, Arthur Murakami, and Michael Brady Music Producer: Michael Brady Errors *In both of the Season 1 and Season 2 versions of this opening, Tori's skirt was not lengthened. *In both versions of the opening, when Yuma opens The Door, Astral's eyes are both golden. References Category:Songs